conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trust
The Trust is a long-standing secret government organization that is in charge of defending the United States of America from extraterrestrial threats. It has access to highly advanced technological weaponry and systems that normal agencies and government operated projects wouldn't have access to.The Conduit Official Site The organization is willing to defend Washington, D.C. from any threats that may come its way. The commander of this organization is John Adams, a shady character who recruited Michael Ford of the presidential Secret Service to The Trust in hopes of recovering a highly advanced experimental prototype device known as the All-Seeing Eye. History Alliance with the Drudge After the Pact was created between Prometheus and Adams, the Trust used Prometheus' DNA to create The Drudge. They would then begin to plan on as to how they could get John Adams to become the ruler of Earth and defeat Tiamat. They also had access to the ASE and used it and the Destroyer Armor to create the equipment of the Trust. They would then start planning Adam's ascent into the "Dictator of the Earth" unknown of Prometheus' plan to find a suitable Destroyer to give the ASE. Pre-Crisis The Trust, having spent about one hundred years planning their assault on Earth launched their plan in 2012. It started with them deploying The Bug and then having their own agents carry out terrorist attacks. On the anniversary of the 911 terrorist attacks, assassinations would begin. After Michael Ford would stop an assassination on the president, he would become their next target. The Crisis of Washington, D.C Michael Ford would escape the Trust's attacks and would ally with Prometheus and fight the Drudge and the Trust. He would foil their attacks on the Jefferson Memorial, the White House and the Pentagon. He would eventually destroy their main base and think the organization destroyed. The explosion of the base would end the Crisis of Washington, D.C. Hunting for the Progenators Ford would find out only moments later that the Trust has several bases and quickly recuperated from his attack. He arrives on the Trust controlled Oil Platform shortly before it locates the lost continant of Atlanis and lures it's guardian into attacking the rig with the hope of defeating it, a feat that Ford ends up performing himself. The Trust then started hunting the other Progenators in order to kill them and take their power; going to places such as China and Siberia in their seach. The Fall of the Pathfinder Michael Ford ends up becoming the Destroyer and sets out to destroy John Adams and stop him from completeing his goals. The Trust would then lose Washington, D.C. to the Free Drudge and take whatever Drudge that supported them to assist in their seach for the progenators. Three times they would be stopped by Michael Ford, who would eventually go on to kill Adams the Pathfinder himself. With many blows delivered to the Trust, it is likely that though they are still active, they are leaderless and much weaker. Weapons The Trust has developed some advanced energy-based weapons using Trust Cell Capsule energy as ammunition for their weaponry. The Trust has been experimenting on all types of new weapons and advancement in current weaponry. Due to their findings, Prototype Weapons are created, all being far more powerful than their counterpart creations, however are found less common than their counterparts which are standard issue weaponry. Such prototype weapons can only be found in ASE Caches and are hidden from Trust personnel. Through the events of Conduit 2, new trust weaponry is discovered by the protagonist Michael Ford. Being far more advanced than the previous trust weapons, many of them seem to use new energy sources and will never run out of ammo. *TPC Launcher *Deatomizer Mk4 *Carbonizer Mk16 *Deatomizer Mk9 *HVS45 *AR-C Eclipse *Phase Rifle *Widowmaker Turret *AEGIS Device Trust Executives & Personnel As an organization being hundreds of years old, The Trust has many operatives and personnel working under them. In addition to Neurotoxin-controlled U.S. Special Armed Forces and Drudge alien forces, the Trust employs four different types of human operatives and personnel. Each having one of standard issue weaponry. *John Adams: A shady figure and commander of the secret organization called The Trust. Exiled to Earth 240 years ago, he became the commander of The Trust and is the main antagonist of The Conduit. *Unknown Alien: A partner of John Adams and former partner of Prometheus, his role is the win the support of the other aliens races. Not much information is known about this alien, however it has been assumed that he is of the same alien race as John Adams and Prometheus. *Trust Agents: The elite soldiers of the Trust. These operatives are only encountered inside of the Trust Base, in The Conduit's last two missions. Unlike other operatives, they have highly resistant armor to protect them from damage and also regenerates their health. Their armor is similar to the confiscated armor that Michael Ford uses. *Trust Scientists: Scientists belonging to The Trust Research and Development Branch. They wear orange Mk11 Haz-Mat suits for protection and are primarily found inside Laboratories One, Two and Three. These scientists are the developers of the All-Seeing Eye and creators of The Drudge. *Trust Guards: Trust security personnel. They wear Mk13 "Avenger" body armor, and are equipped with a TPC Launcher. Despite being security "guards", they are never seen inside the Trust Base. *Trust Field Agents: Standard trust agents who are deployed into the field, outside The Trust Base. They wear black sunglasses, a black suit and tie, and a respirator facemask. Trust field agents serve as the primary opponents in the game's first few levels, alongside Puppet Human soldiers. They are typically equipped with conventional weapons, primarily the MP5KA4 submachine gun and SCAR assault rifle. Later on, they are equipped with Trust weapons. A code is needed to unlock this character in the multiplayer mode, in which the model is called Suit. The code can be found in the Limited Edition of The Conduit. *Puppet Humans: U.S Special Armed Forces controlled by a Trust developed unnamed Neurotoxin. In the beginning of the series, these humans were first thought to be mindless followers of The Drudge. *The Drudge: Genetically modified life forms created by Trust Scientists using Prometheus' genes. These creatures can be considered the lowest personnel of The Trust. At first, these creatures were thought to being alien life forms from another planet. Most of the Drudge left the Trust after the destruction of the Trust Base, but many still support them. Appearances *''The Conduit '' *''The Conduit 2 '' References Category:Terms Category:The Trust Category:The Conduit Category:Antagonist